Modern kitchens and bathrooms frequently include a variety of water consuming apparatuses which require a supply of hot and/or cold water. These apparatuses include garbage disposals, refrigerators (with water dispensers and/or icemakers), dishwashers, water filtration systems, faucets, instant hot water makers and the like. Conventionally, each such appliance and faucet required an associated supply/shut off valve. Installation of such valves is often beyond the capability of the homeowner. Also, the spaces where such valves are typically installed, e.g. under kitchen sinks and in bathroom vanities, are frequently very limited. Installation of multiple valves and their associated plumbing in these spaces is frequently difficult, time consuming and expensive. The resultant jumble of valves may result in the consumer not knowing which valve to operate to shut off a particular appliance.
Consumers are increasingly concerned with the presence of contaminants in their water supply. It is well known that traditional soldered plumbing can transmit lead into a household water supply. Alternative materials, such as advanced molded plastic materials, are frequently used in applications where traditional plumbing is undesirable due to its possibly toxic effect on the water supply. Molded plastic fixtures often have the added benefit of being easier to install than their traditional metal counterparts.